The choice we make
by Hannio
Summary: AU BV Bulma left Vegeta 8 years ago and took his son with her, but now Trunks is ill and only Vegeta can help, Bulma has to find the man she's been hiding from before it's too late - THERE'S AN UPDATE - CHAPTER NINE IS HERE
1. Doctor's assessment

The choice we make

By

Hannio

Chapter One

Doctor's assessment

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Bulma, trunks, Vegeta or anyone else who sounds familiar in this fic._

AUTHOR NOTE: _I don't know what inspired me to make this fic cause I haven't even watched DBZ for ages even though my room is still plastered in drawings my friend did and poster but who cares. I'm sure that it has been done to death the plot line but who cares the old ones are the best after all. Anyway enjoy._

            How could this of happened just as life seemed to be getting perfect, it truly was at first Bulma had thought her life was over, Trunks, her little baby you little ray of hope, was 2 when her  husband Vegeta had pushed her just that inch too far. He hadn't hit her, people often thought he did, had stared into his cruel face and even crueler eyes and had assumed that he was a woman beater, Vegeta had never even raised his fist to her even though she knew that she had pushed him beyond all endurance on occasions. He hurt her mentally, scars running so deep that they seemed to have reached her soul and tainted it, but all the blame couldn't be laid on just him, if Bulma Briefs was anything she was honest and she knew in her heart that she had provoked him for two reasons, one to see how far she could take him before he cracked under the pressure of it and secondly because she loved the way he looked when he was angry, a light inside him, which had nothing to do with the fact that he was a SuperSaiyan or anything, came, his deadly black eyes blazed in this light and she loved looking into them and losing herself wishing the same light could explode from her, his hair was as wild as he was and as black as his eyes and his soul, or some people who didn't know him as well as she did. Something was bound to happen from this bouts and it did, she lost it and attacked him and left him, she could still remember the abandonment she felt as she pounded him crying and screaming as she did, it didn't hurt him and no emotion showed on his hard face but he made no effort to stop her or even hit him back, so she did was she regretted ever since, in a blaze of passion she left taking with him the only thing  he cared about though he would of died before he admitted it, she took his precious son, the heir to his people away from him. She didn't know whether he came looking for her or not and after a while she stopped waiting and focused her energy on the last thing she had left. Trunks. 

            He looked like his father but then again he didn't, the hair that littered his well poised head was soft and straight falling in a curtain style over his forehead, the colour being the soft lavender colour that he shared with his granddad, eyes the colour of sapphires looked out on the world in a face that was his fathers, the same features but in a softer mould, he was small but was going to be tall and slim. He kept her going half the time when everything got on top of her, she'd just go home and he'd be there with the same cocky smile as her own and his fathers, without Vegeta's influence he had grown to be different. Then it had happened.

            She had come home after work to see Trunks lying on the floor struggling to breathe as he clawed at the carpet , she had turned him over o see his face red and his eyes full of pain and fear. She hadn't waited and called the ambulance, they had come and taken them to the hospital where she was now, waiting just like she had been doing for the past 3 hours, Nurses had been kind and answered the questions of the distraught woman the best they could but there was nothing else they could do, she had attracted some looks as she sat there, alone fingers clasped so tightly together that the knuckles had turned white. The looks were no surprise since Bulma was a very attractive woman, short teal coloured hair covered her hair in a fashionable style, he skin was pale, paler now then it usually was, her features were delicate but good, full lips, straight nose, high cheekbones she could of become a model, eyes of sapphire the same as her son stared worriedly in front of her and her baggy clothes that she had brought with her with Trunks's bag did nothing to show the willowness of her figure.

            "Miss Briefs?" a voice said, she looked up to see a youngish looking man wearing a white coat in front of her, he looked tired but the grey eyes stared alertly in hers.

            "Yes that's me" she replied standing up showing off her height "How is Trunks, have you found out what is wrong?" she demanded, he nodded slowly

            "We have but We haven't" he replied, Bulma frowned 

            "Meaning?" she said

            "We think there is something wrong with his kidney however his blood type is extremely unusual to the point that it may be unique, without this and a suitable donor we cannot operate and he will have to have another course of action which will cause him discomfort in the future" Bulma sat down sharply her head swimming, the blood type was unique, it wasn't unique she knew, he mind through her back to the conversation she had had when Trunks was 2 months

            "They can't tell what blood type it is" she muttered, Vegeta smirked at her 

            "What do you expect he's a Saiyan his blood is exactly the same as mine, it's the way the Saiyan's work, the son is always the same blood type as the father…." 

            "Are you ok Miss Briefs?" she nodded at the doctor

            "His blood is the same as his fathers" she said in a voice devoid of life

            "You'd better get in contact with the father soon then, the sooner we operate the better it will be for Trunks" she nodded and he left, Bulma bit her lip she had to do it for Trunks, she had to find Vegeta, the man she had been hiding from for 8 years.

There you go, I hope you enjoyed it and please review but no flames are allowed, Second chapter will be up shortly


	2. That's what friends are for my dear

The choices we make

By Hannio

Chapter Two

That's what friend are for my dear

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters never have and never will because will he really sell them? Hmm I don't think so somehow

AUTHOR NOTES: _Here's chapter two of my story, thanks to the 6 people who reviewed me, I'm really grateful, anyway enjoy this installment the next one will be up shortly._

            "I have to find him" that was the only thought that was echoing round Bulma's mind as she stepped out of the cool hospital into the sunlight. She glared up at the ball of light in the sky, her eyes protected by her designer sunglasses. It was this kind of day, with the sun shining, a slight fresh breeze and clear blue skies, that Trunks loved the most and was always the most desperate to go out in. It was unfair that he should be that air-conditioned room hooked up to a machine to help him out while there were people all around her who were complaining that it was either too hot or too sunny for their liking. God the whole matter pissed her off, she frowned at least the feeling was better then the blind panic and pain she had been feeling since the day before, she hadn't wanted to leave but the doctor said it would be best if she got something to eat. Bulma hadn't eaten in 24 hours and although her body demanded food she couldn't so anything about it, the mere thought of it was just too much for her mind to bear she had to think of one thing and one thing only, finding her husband.

            She held out her hand and a taxi pulled up, she got in and told him her direction then watching the landscape she had seen countless of times she began to think to her self. How the hell were you to go about looking for someone who you've gone out of you way to forget them and have nothing more to do with them? She even went as far as to separate herself and cut herself off from all her friends in case he found them through them, she wouldn't blame them, most people would tell an enflamed Vegeta anything they wanted even if it was turning in their own mother. Well that was with everyone except for one person. A small smile graced her well-cut lips before it disappeared. Everyone except for ChiChi that was. She had tried God she had tried but ChiChi was more stubborn then she was and probably the only one who wasn't afraid to stand up to   
Vegeta. Even though she was annoyed at the time the hand of friendship that ChiChi extended to her had helped her out more times then she cared to admit, even when ChiChi gave birth to hers and Goku's second son Goten she still had time for her and her problems with Trunks who was more like her father then she cared to admit to even herself. 

            That was where she needed to head not only for the moral support of her best friend as she faced her greatest challenge but also because last time she knew Goku was Vegeta's sparring partner and if she knew him then he'd still be because Vegeta would still be trying to be the best. She hoped against hope that he wouldn't use her mistake of leaving him against her and refuse to help Trunks but she just didn't know to what extent he'd go to make her hurt, he had once told her that if someone hurt him then he'd make them hurt ten times worse.

            The taxi soon pulled out of the busy city and towards the rural distinct of woodland that both Goku and ChiChi favored, it suited their simple life styles better then the hustle and bustle of a large city could be, though they did go shopping there.

            "We're here," the taxi driver said and she blinked rapidly and nodded

            "Put the charge through to capsule corps, tell them Aimee used it" the taxi driver nodded and she got out, they changed her name regularly for this kind of thing so people couldn't say she'd be in the car and try and con them into giving them more money. 

            She walked down the stone path and stopped looking at the house in front of her with a glow in her eyes, it was the same as always, she grinned but what did she expect anyway? She finished her walk to the house and knocked smartly on the door, she waited as she heard footsteps approach, the door was flung open roughly and in front of her stood a tall good looking lad, well built but something familiar in the short black hair, kind black eyes and good featured oval face in front of her, she frowned slightly

            "Bulma?" the voice said and it clicked, her frown disappeared as her eyes widened

            "Gohan???" he nodded and grinned at her 

            "Yeah It's me what are you doing here Bulma I haven't seen you in 7 years odd what have you been up to? Where have you been?" she shrugged her shoulders

            "I've been around Gohan just not near here, I have had Trunks to care for you know" the mention of her son brought worry on her face again though she smiled at Gohan, his eyes became concerned "Is your mother in? She asked looking past him, the sweet aroma of food hit her nose and her stomach rumbled, she saw him give himself a mental kick and nodded

            "Yeah of course, come in Bulma sorry I didn't ask you earlier but I was surprised" she nodded her head at him and smiled

            "Forget it:" she replied he nodded

            "I'll just go and get her ok? Make yourself at home" she nodded again as he swiftly walked out of the room and sat down in a comfy warm wooden chair, the place hadn't changed but Gohan had, she wondered if ChiChi had. She heard a high pitch scream and stood up the next thing she knew she was caught up in a strong embrace and held, she resisted the urge to break down and cry with an effort, she glanced up to see ChiChi smiling brightly at her though when she noticed the blue eyes facing her, a look of concerned mirrored her eyes

"Bulma" she said in her usual firm voice that Bulma had missed "What brings you here, you're lucky that he isn't here" Bulma stiffened slightly, she knew who the he was. ChiChi had never really welcomed the marriage but had made a valiant effort for her friends to except Vegeta.

"That's the point ChiChi I…"

"I've finished Mama" Bulma's words died on her lips as a small boy walked confidently into the room an adorable look on his face, she knew without shadow of a doubt that this was Goten she was seeing he was the image of his father same black hair and eyes, same features same face, he could almost be a clone

"Good Goten, you can now train for an hour so better get to it" the small face broke into a grin and the boy hurried off 

"He's the image of Goku isn't he?: Bulma commented and a fond look entered the younger woman's face,

"He is isn't he" she replied. "What were you saying anyway Bulma?" Bulma took a deep breath and faced her

"You see the thing is chichi I'm looking for Vegeta" ChiChi face went slack as her mouth fell open and her eyes widened to their fullest extent. Bulma could of almost laughed on the spot. Almost.

"Why would you be looking for Vegeta?" Chichi demanded you've spent years of your life avoiding him and yet why would you suddenly decide to hunt him down? There must be a reason, tell me" Bulma looked up, tears in her eyes as her lower lip trembled.

"It's Trunks chichi he's ill and needs a transplant I have to for him" she didn't need to say anymore since ChiChi being married to a Saiyan as well understood the whole father son situation better then she did, a look of sympathy came over her face and she stood up and gave her a long hug

"There there Bulma it's gonna be ok?" she consoled, Bulma gave it up and burst into tears against her friends shirt crying out all the guilt and helplessness she felt. "Feel better?" Chichi asked ten minute later when Bulma's sobs died down, she nodded mutely and gave a watery smile "That's more like it, remember you aren't alone I'm here and so will the others"

"But why?" ChiChi smiled

"Because that's what friends are for…" she went to say more but closed her mouth, the mouth going into a small line, Bulma looked at her causally and turned to see the cause probably some dirt on the window, then her eyes met impossibly black eyes and she shivered. It was Vegeta.

There you go I hoped you like it, well let me know in a review but no flames, chapter three will be up shortly, fingers crossed


	3. Face to Face

**_The choice we make_**

**_By Hannio_**

**__**

Chapter Three 

**_Face to Face_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here we go chapter three. I must apologies about something here – I've made Vegeta into a complete bastard. I'm sorry but you can hardly be blame him, if I had a wife, well in my case a husband who ran off with my only child then I would be slightly pissed off as well, so keep that in mind when you read this._

_            I'll get chapter four up as soon as I can, though I can't promise it will be soon, I've a lot to deal with at the moment with uni work and trying to put this kind of fiction work in as well as having a social life. Enjoy ok_

            Bulma's hand dropped the cup that it had been holding sending the small china object crashing onto the table where it smashed into a million fragment and split hot tea everywhere, not that she noticed. Her eyes were focused on the cold figure in front of her who watched her through eyes as cold as black ice that were filled with so much hatred towards her.

            She could understand it, after what she did to him, what would make him even want to help. For once she began to doubt herself, she had always been right before but this was something else, this was something completely different. What if he hated her so much that he hurt her by making Trunks suffer. 

            She came slowly to her feet eyes locked on the silent man in front of her, she didn't even see ChiChi look between them and leave the room closing the door quietly behind her.

            "Vegeta" she said finally her voice quietly hushed in the oppressive room "It's been a long time" he finally spoke his voice as cold as his eyes

            "8 years, 4 months and 17 days since you took my son and heir away from me" she swallowed deeply

            "Trunks" she said barely an images coming to her head, she blinked back tears and focused on him to see him frowning angrily

            "Where is Trunks what room is that? Is that where you keep him?" he demanded, Bulma blinked in confusion, Vegeta looked scornfully "I saw it through the bond you stupid woman remember it" Bulma eyes dropped she remember very well the night that he had claimed her as his and his alone, even after 8 years she could see the possessive look in his eyes. She knew and he knew that she would always be his, even if she didn't necessarily want to be.

            "Don't be fucking stupid," she yelled her anger and fear getting the better of him, now she was slightly more familiar ground, he growled slightly

            "Then where is he I don't sense him anywhere near"

            "That's because he isn't here" his face seemed to be made out of ice after that comment

            "Why's that?" she gritted her teeth

            "Because Trunks is in hospital fighting for his life and you're the only one who can help him" a look of shock came over Vegeta's face as he jolted

            "What have you done to the brat?" she felt herself losing her battle with her tears

            "Nothing" she began to cry softly ignoring him as her depression came full force "I took such good care of him but his kidney or liver has failed and they need to operate but it means him losing a lot of blood, they need a blood transfusing but I can't help because it is unique…" she stopped here her tear binding her words, she had reached the end of her tether first the shock of Trunks then the sleepless night then seeing Vegeta again, it was too much, she slid to the floor, tears racking her small frame

            "To the fathers" Vegeta finished for her, he pulled her roughly to her feet and glared into her eyes "So you want me to come in save the boys life and than be excluded from his life again." He looked at her calmly "Sorry woman but I don't think so" she looked up in shock her tears drying up at that harshly spoken sentence

            "Vegeta our son will die if you don't help him, so you want your heir to die?" he looked at her with a look akin to sadness in his eyes as he spoke angrily to her

            "Why should I care about him? In my eyes he's already dead, he's received no training and so will die soon on this pathetic planet never knowing what he could accomplish"

            "And because he doesn't know how to fight you're sentencing him to death?" she screamed at him

            "Better for him to die now then later on in a gruesome death"

            "I cannot believe I'm hearing this, I thought that deep down you cared about him, no matter what your feelings were to me I thought Trunks meant the world to you, just where did that point of view go wrong?"

            "You obviously don't know me at all" he said "Then again why did you have sex with me Bulma? Was I a challenge to you? A bit of rough on the side why you searched for the ideal one, because all you were to me was a fuck" he gave her a smirk "A good one at that but that was it, you never meant anything more to me" a sharp shard of pain went through her heart causing her to gasp for pain. That's what he wanted though for her to feel the pain he did. 

            "This has nothing to do with me and you Vegeta nothing, we're through bond or no bond it's my son I want to keep alive, even if it means he has to have your blood in him tainting his life" she knew she had gone to far then, a sense of fear settled in the pit of her stomach as her blue eyes widened. He had gone pale and still at her words looking at her with burning eyes

            "I'll make a deal with you" he said silkily, she shivered slightly as he came closer, slipping two arms round her waist and pulling her close to him. Fire burned wherever his hand touched her he trailed a hand to her face and kissed her roughly, Bulma felt unable to move but moaned putting her arms round his neck and pulling him closer, part of her mind couldn't believe she was doing this, this was the man who was going to bargain her sons life away and she was kissing him like a starved woman, which she was, there had only been him after that. He pulled away leaving her to make a whimpering sound and stepped away from her his eyes gleaming in triumph, she touched her lip and winced slightly at how tender it was.

            "What deal?" she managed finally a dazed look on her face as she tried to clear the cobwebs in her mind that one touch from him had created. She looked at him properly for the first time as she waited to see what his response was. He was slightly taller than he used to be and slim but well built, she remember all too vividly how well proportioned his body was, it still haunted her dreams at night, his hair was still the same pitch black in the same wild style while his eyes were pitch black taking in all the light but never reflecting any back. His skin was tanned and clear and he didn't even look old

            "Just a simple deal" was the reply

            "I'm not gonna deal my sons life here" he smirked 

            "It's quite simple Bulma I'll help the boy giving him the blood he needs to survive on one simple condition"

            "Condition?" she replied, he nodded

            "Just one"

            "God sake just stop playing games here Vegeta and tell me what the hell you want I'll do anything. Anything you want, Trunks is the most important thing to me"

            "I help him and you two belong to me again" a look of disbelief came over her face

            "What" she said in disbelief

            "I'll give the brat life and you and him come back and live with me. I don't care about you but that boy is the heir and he will be trained and I will train him understood" he smiled at her face "So Bulma do we have a deal?"

There you go, see what I mean about Vegeta being a bastard but as I explained I can't blame him. Please review but no flames. Thank you


	4. A life changing decision

The choice we make

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_A life changing decision_**

**__**

DISCLAIMER:  I own none of the characters who are mentioned in this fic they instead belong to the owner of Dragonball Z – Don't you just love him 

**__**

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Woohoo here we go people chapter four finally of this fic, sorry it took me so long it's just my mind has been especially active for stories recently and keeping up with old stuff as well as writing new stuff. Takes its toll in updates. Anyway I hope you like it._

**__**

**_THANK YOU'S: _**_This is something different I've decided to do but just go with it ok. It's just to individually thank the people who reviewed. Here we go:_

**_Locke = _**_I'm glad I wasn't the only one to see him as a bastard. I think he a nice block deep, deep, really deep down. I guess desperate time calls for desperate measures._

**_Veggie-girl = _**_You added me to your favourites? (Does a big squeal of delight and jumps up and down) wow thanks. I'm glad you like the story and hell Vegeta and Bulma are just the best couple in DBZ and DBGT. They're just so cool. :0D_

**_Nicka = _**_Sorry I haven't had a chance to read your story yet but it's gonna be the top of my stories to read. Promise. Anyway I'm glad you love the story it make this job so much easier_

**_Goku's Blue Angel = _**_Man do I agree with you males are all the same but hey they do make the world go round. See Bulma doesn't understand the whole bonding thing properly but Veggie does so when he says that stuff she doesn't realise it's false and so it's a way for him to hurt her. Bad Veggie. You got to loved the old Veggie charm of – mine you all belong to me kinda thing though._

**_Speedy = _**_Come on you know Bulma has to say yes cause if she says no and Vegeta lets her go then my plot is destroyed, I have loads of ideas though. Yes I think we all love Veggie's charming way addressing people :0D_

**_Kaiya = _**_Thanks for the review. I'm glad you understand it I was kinda worried people wouldn't but cool anyway. Here's the chapter like you asked hope you enjoy it as much as you did the last  one._

Bulma stared into the smirking face of Vegeta, her own a picture of shock as she tried desperately to grasp what he had said to her. When she spoke her voice came out surprisingly calm and normal sounded

            "I'm sorry" she said politely "Could you repeat that please? For a moment I thought you said something else" Vegeta smiled, though it wasn't a pleasant one and answered her fragile question

            "I said Woman that I'd only help Trunks and agree to this blood transfusion if you both belong to me, you see Bulma" he spoke her name with a bitterness that made her shiver "You took away what was mine and quite frankly I want it back" Bulma nodded ignoring the feeling of dread in her stomach

            I think you've finally lost it Vegeta" she replied pleasantly "I think that small monkey mind of yours has finally flipped" his black eyes sparkled angrily at the reference but he kept the same arrogant smirk on her face. She gave a small laugh partly in amazement partly in bitterness "God you must love this don't you?" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms

            "The choice is up to you Bulma you either go by my terms or I guess Trunks makes the journey to the after life and every connection between the two of us is finally broken"

            "The connections were already broken" she said her voice rising as she realised exactly what was happening, Vegeta shook his head amusement in his eyes

            "The connection can never be broken between us Bulma not while Trunks is alive"

            "You do know Blackmail is illegal don't you?" she sneered, he looked back with an dispassionate look

            "Why should I care?" was the reply. They stood glaring at each other than the door opened and Goku walked in and with him Gohan who was laughing at something his father had just said. Both looked at Bulma as she ripped her gaze from Vegeta and focused on them. Goku was the same as ever but Gohan was a different picture. He was older and taller and had turned into a good looking boy with short black hair while the same kind black eyes looked out of an oldish looking face

            "Bulma" Goku now gasped out his black eyes as equally wide as Gohan

            "Bulma you're back but why? Where's Trunks?" Gohan asked, she noted that his voice had broken

            "Goku, Gohan you both look great. How are you?" before they could answer the second door leading to the corridor opened and Chichi walked in with 9 year old Goten following her. He was the mini version of Goku and now the same black eyes regarded her with a look of interest and curiosity. Bulma felt a flash of pain as she looked at him; he brought up an image of Trunks smiling. She bit back the lump in her throat. She remained silent as Chichi walked up and taking one look into her friend's eyes placed a hand of comfort on her lower back.

            "Is it sorted?" she asked her calmly and Bulma looked down as the whole room waited for the answer. Though Goku and Gohan had no idea exactly what was happening they were sensitive enough to pick up on all the tension in the room.

            "What the hell am I going to do?" she thought to herself clenching her hands into fists. If she didn't do what Vegeta said then Trunks would die and she would be alone, every day she would be haunted by the thought and image of her only child but at the same time the thought of being with Vegeta again was something that terrified her. 

            She wasn't scared of him physically she never had been, instead she was terrified of falling in love with him again. She knew from her reaction to that one little kiss that the chemistry between the two of them was still as potent as ever and the fact that she would be living with him again under constant temptation was something that she didn't think she could cope with not fully.

            "Bulma?" she heard Chichi worried voice in the background but paid no heed to it there was places for that kind of thing and this was not one of them. She smiled slightly. Vegeta had her trapped and he knew from the minute he kissed her. He knew and he had been toying with her. She would sacrifice everything for Trunks to live even her respect and freedom. Vegeta would get what he wanted but he's get it in a way he'd never even imaged she looked up at Chichi and smiled softly at her. She would give her life up for the woman in front of her. The only one she could ever turn to ever since they were younger.

            "It sorted" she heard herself say again the calm almost soothing tone to her voice was present again, surprising her and the rest of the people in the room. Even Vegeta spared her a wary look.

            "What's happening?" Goku demanded, "What's up? Tell me?" Bulma turned to her oldest friend and smiled receiving a bemused smile in return.

            "Well you know I left Vegeta and took Trunks with me 8 years ago?" she said and Goku nodded, that wasn't something he could forget, after all he had been the one who had to deal with Vegeta's rage and underneath it all in his core the pain and betrayal brought on by his mate. If he hadn't been there then Vegeta probably would of destroyed everything until he found them.

            "I remember" was all he said

            "Well Trunks is very ill… He's in hospital with a kidney failure. They have a donor kidney waiting but he'll need a blood transfusion, which only Vegeta can give him. I came to get him and we've agreed on some terms" she said, Chichi looked up sharply at her

            "What conditions Bulma?" she demanded, Bulma shrugged

            "Vegeta will give Trunks his blood if we both live with him again" there was a silence then noise broke out from all sides

            "What Vegeta you can't blackmail her over something like this"

            "What are you thinking?"

            "Bulma you can't agree to these terms what are you thinking?"

            "Mama who is this lady?" Bulma turned to Chichi who had been the one to talk to her

            "I'm doing what any mother would do" she gave a reassuring smile "Don't worry I know exactly what I'm doing. Come and see me at the hospital later than you can see what Trunks looks like ok?" she said, her eyes giving a different message. Chichi nodded

            "I'll be there even if I have to get Goku or Gohan to fly me there" Bulma smiled and turned to the two Sons

            "Looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of you now Goku, Gohan. So we'll talk later ok?" she said they nodded stopping their glaring of Vegeta for a second to look and smile at her, she bit her own smile back. They may not look as a like as Goku and Goten did but they definitely had the same facial expressions and actions. She turned back to Vegeta whose face was set in an arrogant look while his eyes blazed in triumph. She smiled back her eyes narrowing. God she was gonna make him regret the day he had been born into his miserable planet. She couldn't wait to take him down but more important things were at hand, like getting to Trunks "Shall we go?" she said. He shrugged

            "I suppose you want me to fly you there" he said folding his arms again. She gritted her teeth

            "Actually I'd rather die" she replied sweetly, she turned to Goku "I want to get to the hospital quickly any chance you can you that instant transmission thing to get me there" Goku nodded

            "No prob" he replied, he turned to the older man "Want me to take you as well?" he asked. Vegeta snarled at him

            "I don't need your help Kakkarot" he growled, Goku shrugged

            "Your lost"

            "Orange star hospital think you can remember that?" Bulma demanded then turned to Chichi "See you later Chichi and thanks for everything" then she was gone. Vegeta smirked as he went outside into the sunshine and took off. Everything was going to plan.

_There you go, I hope you enjoyed it but no flames please._


	5. Explaining things to Trunks

The choices we make

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Explaining things to Trunks_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Nope not mine_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Ok I am really sorry that I took so long to update, I have no excuse I just never got round to it, I hope this chapter is ok and makes up for it. Anyway I promise that I will get the next chapter up quicker… Though I couldn't get much slower if I tried could I? Anyway enjoy the story._

**__**

**__**

            "Thanks Goku I really appreciate this" Bulma said as they appeared in front of the hospital. Both of them ignoring the gasps and screams that came from people around them, obviously getting a fright at two people suddenly appearing out of mid air.

            "No problem" he replied in his usual carefree attitude. He looked at her his face taking on a concerned look. "You have to be careful Bulma you're playing a dangerous game here with Vegeta not only is it dangerous for you but it's dangerous for Trunks as well" Bulma looked over at her oldest friend and smiled softly. Still the same old Goku caring for other people even though his Saiyan blood should of made him into as big a bastard as Vegeta. Even now she thanked Kami that Goku had bumped his head when he was a child causing his memory to be lost and saving the world from not only the destruction he would of brought but from every other villain at the same time. Now she spoke

            "I know it's dangerous," she said "And I know you're worried about me. I now the way you tick but you must trust me when I say that I have everything under control here"

            "Bulma you don't know Vegeta he's…"

            "You're wrong Goku unfortunately I do know Vegeta, remember I am his mate, I can't fully escape him and quite frankly I'm willing to do anything to see Trunks well again and on his feet, I can't do anything else, would you be able to if it was Gohan or Goten?" she had him with that argument, he knew it and so did she, his shoulders dropped in defeat and he gave her a wry smile

            "Don't say I didn't try to warn you" she smiled warmly

            "I won't" she replied a slight tone of laughter in her voice before she became serious again "What you can do to help me though is to bring chichi here later on tonight I need to talk to her in private and I didn't have time to waste can you do that for me?" she asked, he nodded

            "Of course" came the instant reply "Anything else?" she shook her head

            "No you've been a huge help already" he nodded and brought his two fingers to his head, flashed her a smile then he was gone. She let out a deep breath and turned to the tall building in front of her. God she hated hospitals but at least she felt slightly better then she did before.

            She knew the way to Trunks off by heart now so she used that knowledge and allowed her thoughts to wonder. She had a plan to get Vegeta back for blackmailing her but it would take a little bit of planning and a small bit of time, that was the part she was worried about having to wait, who knew what Vegeta could do to both her and Trunks in that time.

            "Good afternoon Mrs Briefs" she blinked and looked up to see the head nurse smiling at her, she was surprised to see she was at the private ward already

            "Good afternoon" she replied back, the woman smiled kindly at her

            "Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked and again Bulma nodded

            "Please" the woman nodded and walked off no doubt to get one of the interns to get the coffee for her. She opened the door to Trunks's room quietly and walked in closing it behind her, she was sure Vegeta would get there soon enough. She had to warn Trunks about what was happening, what she had let back into their lives. 

            "Hi Mum" the voice sounded tired but more alert then before. A smile of pure love came to her face as she studying her son with the usual amount of motherly concern. He was very good looking for his age, that was something she always took pride in. His hair was pale lavender and cut short into a curtain style he liked, his face was thinner but it was almost the images of Vegeta's with some of her features mixed in softening the severity slightly. His eyes were a bright blue and held a spark of intelligence and life. If there was one thing she was certain of in that world, then it was the fact that Trunks had a good future ahead of him and she would do anything to preserve it.

            "Hi Trunks" she replied as brightly as she could, pulling a chair forward. She smiled at him and he smiled back before his look wavered and he stared hard at her, Bulma felt frozen under the gaze, "like father like son" she thought. Now he spoke 

            "What's wrong?" he said it in a resigned tone as if he already knew he wouldn't like it, she sighed and shook her head

            "You know me too well" she muttered and he shrugged

            "I'm your son it's my duty to see these things. It's only the two of us after all" Seeing that as a good a cue as any she spoke quietly

            "I'm afraid not now Trunks" he frowned automatically

            "What do you mean?" he asked, a look of dread filling his eyes

            "You know you're sick right, very sick" he nodded

            "I know" she had expected him to say more but when he didn't she carried on. 

            "Have you wondered why if you are that sick why you're able to sit up and have a conversation with me?" he looked confused

            "Gee Mum I don't know maybe I'm getting better" she shook her head

            "I wish that was the case Son, it's because of who your father was" A silence filled the room after that, Bulma stared into the wide eyes of Trunks and sighed. She knew why he looked like that, it was because before this she had refused to talk about Vegeta and all of a sudden she was dropping him in.

            "My father" Trunks repeated slowly, almost as if he was testing the feel of the word on his tongue. "What about him?" here it was the point she had been dreading since he was 2, the point when she explained his heritage to him.

            "Trunks you're a very special boy, unlike any other except for two" Trunks remained silent though his eyebrow rose at her chose of words "Your father isn't from Earth, nor is he Human. He something called a Saiyan, a species that lived far away from planet Earth, in another galaxy. He came to earth and I let him stay at my home. Things happened and we were married with you" Trunks mouth hung open

            "Are you pulling my leg?" he demanded "To make me feel better because if you are Mum then listen to me when I tell you that it isn't working" She shook her head

            "I wish I was Trunks but no I'm telling you the truth of the matter, we split up because of differences and I took you"

            "What has all this to do with now?" he leaned back slightly, she could see he was tiring from the conversation but carried on, it was more important that he realised what was happening and the situation

            "Because you're half Saiyan only your father's blood can be used in the transfusion you need when you have your operation. Saiyan blood matches the fathers so you matched your dad's"

            "He's not here though" he replied slowly "Does that mean I'm going to die?" he asked fearfully. Bulma shook her head violently

            "No I found him sweetheart and he's coming here now, he should be here shortly in fact then you can have the operation and we can go home"

            "Home sounds good" he closed his eyes slightly; it could wait to tell him that they were moving back to her childhood home. He already had too much to digest; it wouldn't do to put him under any more strain at that moment she decided. 

            The door suddenly slammed open and Bulma jumped, Trunks jumped as well and turned wide eyes to the door to meet a pair of cold black eyes. Bulma closed her eyes the moment she had been dreading the first meeting of father and son.

There you go, I hope you enjoy it remember to review please but no flames and as I said I'll get chapter six up quicker. I promise.


	6. First Contact

The choices we make

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Six_**

**_First contact_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_The only character I own in this chapter is Doctor Mike, the rest aren't mine_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here we go, another chapter, I told you I would be quicker then I was the first time at updating so here's the next chapter._

_            You're actually all in luck since I am in the biggest DragonballZ writing groove that I have been in about year. Everything in my head is suddenly relevant or related to the series and all these ideas are whizzing through my head. I mean I already written four new stories so what can I say._

_            Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. With Trunks, Trunks hates Vegeta at first, he really doesn't like him but it will change slowly I promise, that will explain his behaviour. That enough from me_

            Bulma's eyes widened and her breath hitched as her son, the most important person in her world had finally come face to face with then man she had done everything in her power to protect him from. It was like nothing she had seen in her nightmares. She knew that he was coming, she had been the one to go and get Vegeta after all but still it was something she wished with all her heart could have been avoided.

            Bulma finally spoke when the silence had gone on more then she liked, any noise was better than the tension in the room. The fact that Trunks had not even broken eye contact with his father was not something she liked to see. She coughed and spoke out of her suddenly dry throat

            "Trunks sweetie" finally the sapphire blue gaze switched onto her, the expression in his eyes was something she had never seen before, her little baby suddenly seemed older to her then he ever had before.

            "Mum" he replied, there was a serious note in his tone but the voice itself sounded the same

            "This…" she stopped and linked her hands tightly together before continuing, "This is your father. His name is Vegeta" Trunks nodded slowly and turned his gaze back to the silent man who continued to watch him

            "I know" was all he said. He didn't attempt to talk to the man but Bulma saw his eyes narrow. Her own eyes widened as she realised what was happening. Trunks saw Vegeta as a threat, it was clear he didn't like the man, that he saw him as a threat not just to his life and way of thinking but also to Bulma's. Ever since he was born Trunks had always been protective of her, probably because it had always just been the two of them. When she had gone on the occasional date he never liked any of the men and when Bulma would question him about them he would just shrugged his shoulders and tell her calmly that none of them were good enough for her. 

            She had never seen such hatred in his eyes before until now though. Vegeta finally spoke

            "So you're my son" there was no tone to his voice but Trunks reacted to it all the same giving the black haired man an appraising look

            "And you're my father" a tinge of disbelief came to his voice that made Vegeta's eyes narrow slightly and he opened his mouth up to reply when the door opened and all three of them turned round to see Trunks's doctor stroll in. He was a young good-looking man with blond hair and kind hazel eyes and he had already shown a liking to Bulma. He now smiled at Trunks who grinned back; in Trunks's eyes this guy was perfect for his mother. The doctor turned his gaze to Bulma and smiled

            "Good afternoon Bulma how are you today?" Bulma smiled at him

            "I'm fine" she replied

            "And you Trunks?" the doctor turned to the boy, Trunks grinned

            "I'm good Doctor Mike" Mike grinned

            "That's what I like to hear" he replied before Bulma spoke

            "Mike this is Trunks father" Mike turned and look startled at the other man. It was no surprise the taller man took a step back, if looks to kill then the glower on Vegeta's face would kill him on the spot.

            "Ahhhh" he now said clearing his throat "the donor for the blood transplant" he held his hand out to Vegeta "I'm Doctor Michael James I'm in charge of your son's health it's nice to meet you" Vegeta glanced down at the hand then folded his arms across his chest

            "You're obviously not doing a very good job if he's still here" Mike looked taken back. Bulma gritted her teeth, Vegeta was such a rude arrogant prick someone needed to take him down.

            "It's not his fault" they all turned round to see Trunks glaring at his father "there's nothing he can do, he treats humans not half Saiyans" Vegeta smirked slightly

            "So your mother told you of what you are then" Trunks shrugged

            "She mentioned it casually to me" he replied coolly 

            "Look at you" Vegeta said with a slight laugh "You think you're a tough guy" Trunks eyes narrowed

            "I don't think I am at all I only do what I have to like my mother does what she has to" Vegeta eyebrow rose

            ""You seem to think a lot of your mother. I wonder why that was considering what she did" Trunks face dropped into a glare that matched Vegeta's previous efforts

            "I don't care what you say, why should I care? What on earth could you say to me that would interest me?"

            "Guys please" Bulma said suddenly breaking her silence. Trunks and Mike jumped they had almost forgotten that Bulma was with them, she carried on what she was saying "This is pointless once this is all over then we can talk things over" she turned to doctor Mike her blue eyes pleading "How long will it take to prepare?" she asked "For the operation I mean"

            "Tomorrow the day after maybe"

            "Tomorrow first thing" Bulma replied stoutly

            "But Miss Briefs…" Bulma held her hand up, a red stain of anger crossing her cheekbones, as her eyes flashed

            "No tomorrow I am paying you good money for the best care for Trunks, not to mention my father's company pumps money into this hospital to help out even though he doesn't have to. What is it for? What do you all waste it on? I demand that Trunks operation is tomorrow or I will personally speak to my father and tell him" it was a bluff on her part but it seemed to work since Doctor Mike nodded instantly

            "Of course Miss Briefs" he replied "Trunks operation will be performed first thing tomorrow, you should have him home shortly" She nodded and allowed a slight smile grace her features

            "Thank you Doctor Mike" she replied, then turned back to Trunks.

            "I'll go and see to the details then" he replied and then slipped out of the door closing it behind him.

            "Go Mum" Trunks said punching his fist into the air "It's about you showed these Doctors who's boss" she smiled and ruffled his hair

            "Well they would of kept us waiting for ages and ages and we do know after all the sooner the operation the sooner we get home"

            "I can't wait" Trunks replied lying back on his pillows "It be cool to be in my own room"

            "You'll be living back at Capsule Corps" both Trunks and Bulma looked back as the cold voice spoke to see Vegeta glaring at them

            "Where?" Trunks asked in confusion "Capsule what?" Bulma stood up and matched him glare for glare

            "I swore that I would never go back to that building again" Vegeta grinned nastily at her

            "You also swore you'd never see me again, I guess things are strange the way things work out" Bulma shook with her anger

            "You are such a…" her voice trailed off, she tried never to swear of Trunks

            "Such a what?" Vegeta taunted

            "An egotistical pile of shit" came the cold reply from Trunks; Vegeta swung round to him anger burning in his black eyes

            "I'd watch your mouth boy just remember I'm your father and I'm saving your life, just remember that before you open your mouth again. I don't have to be here"

            "Vegeta" Bulma yelled at him but Trunks cut over him his blue eyes flashing

            "Well don't stay on my account, I'd rather die then have your blood flowing through my veins any more than it already is" Vegeta smirked

            "As you wish" he turned and walked to the door but Bulma sprung forward and grabbed his arm. He stopped and faced her with his head

            "Vegeta please don't leave. He's just feisty that's all. I'll do anything please" she hated begging with all her heart but if she didn't he'd walk out and with him her only chance of keeping Trunks alive

            "Mum don't beg…" Bulma turned her gaze to him

            "Trunks please shut up and trust me" a frown came to the boys face but he remained silent

            "Anything" Vegeta replied slowly. Bulma swallowed hard

            "Anything" she repeated, clenching her fist at her side

            "I'll hold you to that" he turned to Trunks "I'll be back tomorrow boy, let's hope your attitude has improved by then" he turned back to Bulma "I'll be back tomorrow at 9" Bulma nodded

            "Promise" she said, he glared at her

            "My word is enough" then walked off out the door slamming it behind him. Bulma sagged against it in relief

            "Trunks" she scolded walking over to the bed "You should behave yourself, without him you'll…" she stopped and he sighed and smiled slightly

            "I'll die, I know Mum. I just couldn't help him, what the hell did you see in him anyway?" Bulma smiled and shrugged

            "That isn't important now Trunks what is, is you getting your rest for tomorrow" he nodded and snuggled into the bed, she kissed his forehead and made her way to the door

            "Mum" Trunks said after her. She stopped her hand on the door handle

            "What is it?" 

            "Look on the bright side at least the meeting couldn't of gone worse" Bulma laughed and she pulled open the door

            "Goodnight Trunks" she closed the door and sighed. She hadn't liked Vegeta last word to her, it sounded like a threat. She shook her head. It wouldn't matter, all that did was Trunks and she would do what ever it took. No matter what.

There you go hope you enjoyed it, just remember Trunks doesn't like Vegeta yet and so that's why he gave a s good as he got. Please review but remember no flames.


	7. Bulma's plan

The Choice we make  
By  
Hannio  
  
Chapter Seven  
Bulma's plan- The perfect way to get back at Veggie  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope none of them are mine  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: Well here we go at 12.13 in the morning, I'm waiting for someone to text me goodbye but the bastard seems not to be doing that, so I've been writing this fic while texting him. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter  
Once again I am focusing on ChiChi's and Bulma's friendship and guess what people there is more of a plot introduced so now once again headway can be made.  
  
REQUEST TO THE READERS:  
  
Right I have been severely busy recently with two jobs to hold down, seeing friends and family a substantial amount to make them happy and of course writing my stories, all 20 odd of them.  
What this means is I need someone to read over my work once it's finished so I can just stick it up and not have to worry about rereading it over and over again. If anyone is interested in being my beta Reader (Is that what's called?) then let me know by either Sticking it in a review or emailing me at HannahAng24@Hotmail.com.  
If you want to be on a mailing list as well then do the same and I'll make sure I email you all and let you know when I update.  
Thanks  
Hannio  
  
It was all over, the operation had been completed and Trunks had come through easily, he was extremely tired and weak as was to be expected but he was healthy and it was all thanks to Vegeta.  
Bulma stood looking out of the window, a trouble look clouding her features, she had her arms crossed and was biting her lip. Now that the heavy weight had finally left her she was now faced with the consequences of her choice. Her son was healthy and alive, he would look around and see the world around him, be able to appreciate each day, the down side was the fact that he was now in his father's grasp, Bulma had no idea what Vegeta wanted with the both of them, Trunks she could understand to a certain extent, as far as she knew from information from Chichi, Vegeta had never gotten together seriously with another woman, she had hinted that he had been out with a few people but that was it, she knew for certain that their was no other child in his life other than Trunks. This meant that Trunks was his only hope to sustain the ideals that he believed a Saiyan child should have, he was going to train their child to be the best he can be, but how could Bulma turn round and explain that was not the life for her child, she wanted him to have a life, away from fighting. Bulma had grown up seeing all her friends fight, she had seen all her friends die, she couldn't stand the thought of seeing Trunks follow down the same path as his father did, there had to be something else for him, some kind of other life and she was going to make sure that Trunks time was limited with his father. She would not leave him alone in the older man's presence longer than she knew he should. He was at an impressionable age and she had the sinking suspicion that Trunks would soon be influenced and come to respect his father.  
She suppressed a shudder at the thought, but what his purpose with her? She had none of the importance that their son held so why would he bother, was he planning to make her suffer? Show her the change that would occur in her peaceful child? Or was it actually a flash of compassion from the cold man that made him decide that he wouldn't separate mother and son just yet. She shook her head, somehow she had the feeling that she could stand here and try to decipher the man that still had a lingering effect on her and yet she still wouldn't get any of the answers she seeked. He was just too complicated and too deep for her to be able to establish any chance of understanding him and his motives for doing what he did.  
The door opened behind her and she turned startled, then her body relaxed as she saw the anxious face of Chichi looking at her, the first smile of the day graced her lips and she held out her hands to the younger woman  
"Chichi" she said and was surprised to hear a slight sob in her voice, perhaps the relief in knowing that her son was going to be ok had affected her more than she had anticipated. Maybe that was the reason that she burst into tears as soon as she felt the slightly work hardened hands slip into her and why she found herself crying on the other woman's shoulder for a good 5 minutes, revelling in the words of comfort that poured from the other woman's mouth. She finally pulled herself together and pushed herself away feeling embarrassed as she did, she couldn't believe she had cried so much, especially with Goku outside the door hovering, she had seen him peeking through the open door, surprise etching on his face. She wasn't surprised she had heard the z fighters turn round and say that she was one of the toughest women they knew; Chichi and 18 were the other two. It always flattered her though she rarely mentioned it, now Chichi spoke briskly but kindly  
"Feel better now Bulma?" Bulma nodded  
"Yeah, I'm kinda embarrassed though" she admitted, Chichi gave a slight laugh  
"Don't be Kami only knows how much pressure you've been under and dealing with it by yourself, Bulma you shouldn't have done that" Bulma gave a slightly bitter laugh  
"It's not as if I have much of a choice there Chi" she replied, Chichi shrugged  
"You made the decision to walk out, you knew what would happen, the responsibility you would take on when you cut off contact with all the people who cared about you and who have cared about you for a while" Bulma's eyes dropped, she knew Chichi had a valid point it had after all been Bulma's own decision to take full responsibility of her son, without any help.  
"You're right as usual," she said with a sigh, Chichi nodded once  
"I only argue when I know I'm right Bulma" she said with a nod "Anyway" she said changing the subject "You said you had a plan and that you wanted to meet me to discuss it so here I am, spill" Bulma eyes rose and she looked out of the door where Goku was waiting miserably his eyes darting round and he seemed to be hunching himself into the wall every time a doctor or nurse passed him, Chichi turned and followed her friends gaze them rolled her eyes  
"Typical, strongest man in the world, who has saved the world countless of times from villains out to kill every living being in the universe and the planet Earth and he's terrified of a hospital which is here to help people. It doesn't make sense to me" she said bringing her hand up to her forehead as she shook her head, Bulma giggled as Chichi walked over the door and spoke to Goku, Bulma had the feeling Chichi must of let him go home because Goku's face broke out in a beam and he gave his wife a quick hug before he disappeared. Chichi re entered with ruffled hair and a smile.  
"He's so childish, even more so than Goten but you can't help but love him" Bulma smiled, she wondered whether Chichi had any idea about how lucky she was, life had been kind to her, far kinder than it had been to Bulma "Anyway" chichi now said cutting across Bulma's thoughts, she watched her friend try and make herself comfortable in the hard hospital chair "Tell me Bulma you're plan and tell me how on earth I can help you, because you know I will in an instance especially if it's against Vegeta" Bulma nodded  
"Well that it is" she promised her "I'm going to teach Veggie head a lesson that he'll never forget, one that will haunt his dream and will plague him with every waking minute" Chichi looked interested at the choice of words  
"What are you planning to do?" she asked eagerly. Bulma dropped in the chair opposite and grinned cheekily at her.  
"Well I plan to look absolutely stunning at every second of everyday, flaunt it in his face at what he'll never have again and then, then I'm going to get myself a boyfriend and flaunt that. I'll be damned if some man will turn round and give me orders like I was some kind of servant to him. I'm Bulma Briefs, millionaires and heir to the Capsule Corporation."  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Chichi asked "I think it's a good plan and the right way of getting back at Vegeta but you'll have to be careful that the two of you don't hurt Trunks in the middle of this private war between the two of them, if what you said was true, the boy already detests his father to hell and back so it may be good for harmony of the house to be careful"  
"Well don't me and Trunks want to disrupt the household? If Vegeta decides we're too much for him to deal with then he might want us to leave and then we'll be free once again from Vegeta's hold on us"  
"Do you honestly believe that a man like Vegeta would give in that easily?" Chichi asked an unusual gentle tone to her voice "We're talking about Vegeta here, once you're back there I doubt you'll leave it, unless it on a trip to the graveyard" Bulma's face dropped  
"Then I'll make his life hell anyway I can, I'll take that boyfriend back to the bed me and Vegeta slept in together every night, the night where Trunks was conceived and have sex in there with him"  
"You wouldn't be able to do it, you know as well as I do that the bond will stop you do doing that, the only way for the bond to be broken is for one of you to die and since you're both still are relatively young and healthy that isn't going to happen for a long while" Bulma's eyes flared  
"I refused to be bonded to a bastard" she said harshly "he's nothing but a pain in the ass and I wish I had never started all of this"  
"If that was true then you wouldn't have Trunks" Bulma sighed, if she didn't have Trunks then she wouldn't have anything, there wasn't a day that went by when she didn't thank Kami for the birth of her son. "Keep to the plan of flaunting yourself in front of him, who knows what might happen but be careful that you don't get consumed over it, focus on Trunks"  
"Will you help me?" Bulma asked  
"By going shopping with you and such stuff and making sure I talk loudly about how great and funny and kind and gorgeous your new boyfriend is? Of course I will girl it will be my pleasure and if not to help you get revenge on old boyfriends then what is a best friend for" Bulma stood up as did Chichi and the two of them hugged, Bulma spoke quietly as they did.  
"I don't know what I would do without you girl," she muttered, Chichi laughed  
"You'll never know cause you're stuck with me for life" they pulled apart and smiled "Now Bulma come and show me this handsome young man of yours" she said, Bulma nodded with an answering smile  
"Follow me" she replied and they both walked out of the door together arms linked.  
  
There you go, I hope you enjoyed it, I'll get the next chapter up soon and don't forget about my request for a beta reader for my work. Let me know. Please review but not with a flame the box is just below. 


	8. Welcome Home Bulma and Trunks

The choices we make

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Welcome Home Trunks and Bulma_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I own none of the characters except Cameron. He's not majorally important to the plot but he'll be included_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here I am with chapter eight. I must admit I'm surprised at the popularity of this fic but anyway. Sorry to keep you all waiting so long but I've just began Uni again so I've been getting that sorted_

_            Here's the chapter then. The next one should be up soon so keep an eye out for it ok._

_            Thanks for reading __J___

"How you feeling sweetie?" Bulma questioned as she gently ran her fingers through her son's lavender hair. Trunks looked up at her and answered with a smile

            "A lot better than I have done for a while" he answered. Bulma smiled back, a feeling of love swelling in her heart. It had only been a week since his life saving operation but already Trunks naturally fast immune system had healed the damage allowing her to finally take him home. She frowned slightly. Not the home either of them wanted to go to though. "Are you ok Mum?" he questioned and she nodded bringing herself out of her thoughts.

            "I'm fine" she replied "Just wondering whether or not you'll like your new home" Trunks's own face broke out into a frown and she took the opportunity to look at him. He was definitely paler then she'd like him to be and he had lost weight but his eyes still sparkled in the same light as always. The rest would take time but she'd soon have her healthy boy back fully.

            "We'll see" he said cautiously at this point then brightened up slightly "Guess what?" he said cheekily. Bulma sat looking thoughtful

            "Erm let me see you've grown an extra leg?" Trunks rolled his eyes but his smile grew more

            "Nope 2 more guesses" he held up two fingers on his left hand and waited expectantly

            "Only 2 well I'd better make them good ones" she pretended to look thoughtful for a few minutes then clicked her fingers

            "You finally can go to the toilet by yourself"

            "Mum" Trunks yelled throwing a cushion at her. Bulma giggled as it hit her, it was amazing that she could do this sort of thing again, if she hadn't of found Vegeta… she shivered and let the train of thought go, there was no point in thinking about it.

            "What?" she now replied innocently, making her blue eyes wide and guiless. Trunks glared at her putting his hands on his hips

            "I've been able to go to the toilet since I was 1 or 2 by myself"

            "Really" she said in mock surprise "You are the clever boy aren't you" Trunks nodded his head proudly

            "Damn right I'm clever" he muttered "No one can beat me hell Yeah I am the best" Bulma nearly laughed at his little cheerleading act for himself then shrugged

            "Like your mother dear" she replied, "One more guess god I don't know. You found a girlfriend?" Trunks face turned a rosy shade of pink even as his feature twisted into a look of disgust

            "A girlfriend. No" he replied, "They're disgusting like that. All girls are" Bulma looked at him. 

            "All girls" she repeated standing up. Trunks looked at her warily though his eyes glinted with laughter

            "All girls" he replied firmly. Bulma nodded

            "I see" then she turned to him and grinned, "Only one thing left to do I guess" she said sorrowfully. Trunks looked suspiciously at her

            "What's that?" he questioned carefully. She nodded

            "Kiss attack" Trunks squealed trying to get away but for once Bulma was too fast and she held him down kissing his face and blowing raspberries on his stomach. Trunks laughed helplessly wiggling to get away

            "Mum don't stop. Mamma! Come on I'm 10 stop" Bulma gave him one long raspberry on his stomach then stood up grinning

            "Next time it will be triple kiss attack young man," she said with a laugh. She sat down on the bed next to him and looked at him "I've guess three times so what is it?" Trunks looked up mimicking her innocent look and spoke.

            "The Doctor said I could have ice cream now" Bulma stared at him as he grinned toothily at her. Then hit her head with her hand.

            "Trunks you are unbelievable" he nodded

            "I know" then he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her quickly saying "It must run in the family" then seemingly embarrassed by his display of affection he unwrapped his arms and stood up carefully "Ready to go" Bulma nodded

            "I am" she replied, "I've already signed you out so we can go anytime we want. Got everything?" she questioned. Trunks looked thoughtful then clicked his finger

            "Everything except my baseball" she smiled

            "Go and get it then" he nodded and ran out the room leaving Bulma alone. She smiled to herself. This was the way it was meant to be. She had her son and that was all she needed. That and his doctor had given her his personal number in case she needed anything and she had the feeling that she might need something soon. She looked down and the short red summer dress she was in teamed with red sandals. Her makeup was done to perfection as was her hair and she knew from the looks she had got that she looked stunning. A hand slipped into hers and she looked up to see Trunks looking expectantly up at her his bags in hand

            "Lets go" he remarked and she nodded letting him lead her out of the door and down the corridor. They left the hospital and looked around. The sun was shining brightly so Bulma pulled out her sunglasses and put them on. Trunks grinned

            "Very stylish Mum" he commented and she grinned

            "I know" she pulled out a smaller pair "Here's yours so you can be as cool as me" she held them out and he took them putting them on. A car pulled up near them and a man in a suit stepped out. He looked around his gaze settling on the two of them. He walked up to them

            "Bulma Briefs?" he questioned. She nodded looking at him suspiciously.

            "Yes" she questioned. He smiled

            "I'm Cameron I'm you and your son's personal chauffeur. Please to meet you" he bowed slightly and she smiled

            "Please to meet you," she replied memories of her year at finishing school coming to mind.

            "If you like to follow me" he replied, walking to the car. Bulma and Trunks followed and got I when he opened the car door.

            "Why do we have to go here Mum?" he questioned. Bulma sighed

            "It's too long to explain now Trunks but there's a good reason. Don't you want to see your Dad" Trunks face broke into a snarl that surprised Bulma to her core.

            "If I never see him then it's too soon" was all he said sending her a quick protective look. He had an idea what was going on and he'd be damned if he allowed that bastard anywhere near his mum. He'd keep him away if it was the last thing he did.

            "Well you'll be able to see your Nan and Granddad" she replied and he shrugged

            "I guess" they went on in silence for 5 minutes the Cameron's voice came over the intercom since he had shut the adjacent window when they had entered the limo.

            "We've just arrived Miss Briefs. Stay where you are please till I come round" she shrugged even though he couldn't see it and a second later the door was opened. She smiled at him as she left the car in the proper way while Trunks scrambled out after her. She took a deep breath and looked at the building. It looked the same. Exactly the same as the day she left clutching her 2-year-old son to her. She turned to him now to see if perhaps there was any recognition in his eyes but they remained blank of emotion except for a look of being impressed.

            "Are we going to live here?" he demanded and Bulma nodded.

            "We are" she smiled at Cameron as he got back into the car to take it to the garage and picked up their luggage. "Might as well get it over and done with right?" she said to him. Trunks nodded

            "Right" he replied firmly. They walked up to the door and entered. There were two people there to meet them. Two people that brought tears to Bulma's eyes

            "Papa, Mamma" she gasped reverting to her babies name for them. Her Dad stepped forward tears in his black eyes.

            "Bulma" he said gruffly "We've missed you so much" that was all she needed. With a cry she stepped forward into his embrace, holding him tightly back as she sobbed into his white lab coat. Remembered fingers stroked her hair with a tenderness that only a mother could have telling her that her mum had joined the embrace. She switched and hugged her equally sobbing Mum. Finally they separated and Bulma took the few steps back to her uncomfortable son and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, using the other one to wipe away her residue tears.

            "Mum, Dad" she said, "This is my son Trunks. He's 10 now" Trunks looked up confidently at them and they looked back

            "The image of Vegeta" Bulma's mum said softly causing an angry look to come into Trunks's eyes before he was swept up in a hug.    

            "How you've grown" his granddad remarked as his Nan smothered him in kissed. Trunks looked surprised. The only person who had shown him affection had been his mother. Bulma's father suddenly looked up a stern look in his eyes. "We shall talk later ok Bulma" she nodded swallowing hard

            "Yes Dad" he suddenly smiled and clapped Trunks on the shoulder.

            "Come on me Lad you must be famished, let's get you some food shall we Bunny?" he said turning to his wife she nodded

            "We shall Dear. Follow me Trunks, you to Bulma" they nodded and left the room. Neither Bulma nor Trunks noticing the Black eyes that had watched from the corner of the room. They were back and he'd make sure that they wouldn't leave again.

Dum, Dum, Dum. There you go hope you liked it. I thought I'd add some mother, son moments in there. Should get better next chapter So please review but no flames thanks xxx


	9. Trunks and Veggie Bonding? It can't be c...

The choice we make

By Hannio

Chapter Nine

Trunks and Veggie bonding?

DISCLAIMER – **They do not belong to me so look elsewhere for the creator you'll not find him here.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **God I haven't updated this for ages. Sorry about that, I don't know why I didn't, I kept meaning to but never got round to it.**

**            Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll update sooner this time after all, I couldn't get much worse could I!**

THANKING YOU KINDLY:

_Lady Saphire- _**Well I didn't update soon but hopefully you'll like this chapter**

Dark-mean-me – **I made him possessive because you see hints of it during the scene like in the kid buu saga when Goku tries to sell Bulma to the ki and Veggie's not to happy. I love that bit. Hope you like the chapter**

_Hotaru420 – _**Err sorry…. I didn't mean to leave it so long. Hopefully you can forgive me my wee mistake**

BunnWw – **Glad you're liking it. The stories writing itself so who knows where it end up, I'm under the influence of my muses. They just use me to write it so ask them!**

_Hannah Luvz Gohan and Goten- _**There you go this chapter is for you with what you wanted so hope it lives up to what you wanted**

Laina – **So I'm a few months late with the updating. Sorry anyway I'll make sure to update sooner this time!**

_Nicka – _**the history? That's in chapter one and the summery. Bulma got tired of the way Veggie treated her and left taking Trunks with her, because she didn't want him to find them she only told Chichi where she was. Trunks collapsed ill and she needed to find Veggie and that's the history!**

Strawberrychan – **Glad you're liking it. You'll have to be patient but it will be worth it, things will start getting interesting now.**

_^-^ - _**Well I failed with the updating part but hopefully the story will remain exciting.**

Heidi – **Well I'm glad you're liking the story. Yeah Veggie is great, you got to love him. I'll always write more, I just guarantee it will be as quickly as everyone wants it to be! Oh well**

_Draegon-fire – _**Ahhhh you underestimate Veggie's charms who could resist being called Woman and brat all the time *Sighs* seriously though you'll have to wait, he has his ways.**

Neo – **As you should, Veggie hasn't had it easy. I'd be slightly miffed if my husband took my child and ran away and I couldn't find them anyway, then they suddenly reappear wanting me to do something like that…. Oh well there's life *Hugs a stressed Veggie* there, there it's ok!**

_Trunksvegetafrodo – _**heehee short and sweet review, gotta love it**

Star-Brella – **Glad you love it, hopefully you'll like this chapter as well and the updating should be quicker this time so that's good right!**

            Trunks looked around with him with large blue eyes. The place was huge. It had been half an hour when his mother had sent him out of the room they had been sitting in to explore the grounds. She had smiled at him and told him that if he looked carefully enough he'd find a lot of interesting things that she found when she was a child. Then she had to turned to his granddad and looked serious, matching the expression on the older man's face. Trunks had been tempted to stay, he wasn't sure he trusted the man even though he was his mum father. Where was he when they needed him? He wasn't around then and they didn't need him around now. 

After a brief hesitation he left the room, he was quicker then all the boys in his class so he was sure that he could get back to her if she needed him, that and she had aroused his curiosity with the hints of things in the house and so he had gone looking.

            So far he had found nothing. His mother still hadn't come looking for him and he was beginning to get bored out of his mind.  The place was huge but all the corridors seemed the same, they even had doors in the same places and the rooms he had glanced in had looked the same as well, he felt like a mouse in a maze.

            He glanced casually down a corridor to the right of the one he was walking down before turning away. He had gone a few more steps when he suddenly stopped and took a few steps back, staring down the corridor in surprise. Well that was certainly different. At the end of the corridor was a portion that seemed it had been built later then the rest of the house. Not recently but it was still clearly new. The door was in steel and a light was above it. A bright green light. Without realising he was doing it Trunks began walking towards it, watching it suspiciously the entire time as if he expected it to suddenly get up and move.

            When it didn't he stopped in front of it and looked curious, definitely a metal but looking at it this close he had the feeling it was a lot stronger then steel maybe platinum, his mum had told him once that platinum was stronger then most things, more expensive but worth it. Of course she had been talking about rings then but surely the same thing applied to doors. 

Above the door just below the green light was a sign stating _Gravity room. _Trunks frowned in confusion. Gravity was what kept everyone grounded and sticking to the floor so what did a gravity room do? He looked thoughtful even as his interest grew. A quick glance around him told him that he was alone in the hall way and the door seemed inviting. The green light seemed to be beckoning him to find out. Trunks grinned and he would! His mother after all had told him to explore and she hadn't said anything was off limits to him.

            It decided he pushed against the door expecting it to fly open. It didn't. His smile faltered slightly as he pushed harder again nothing happened, his smile completely gone he pushed against it with all his body weight but for all the affect it had he might have well done nothing. Looking round him in frustration he noticed something that he hadn't done before. To the left hand side of the door was a panel. The kind of panel that Trunks had seen before when to gain entry to the place you had to put your hand against it. He shrugged it was worth a try he went on tiptoe placed his hand on it. A second later a warmth shot up his hand into his arm and he could here the sound of scanning the feeling making him want to laugh as if he was being tickled. Finally it stopped and a female computer voice spoke.

            "Welcome Trunks Vegeta Briefs. You may enter" Trunks looked at it in amazement. How the hell did the computer know who he was? And what was with the name Vegeta Briefs? He was Trunks Briefs no more and no less. He shook his head and banished the thought as he saw the door open slightly, with a deep breath he pushed it open and stepped in.

            The room was done completely in the same material as the door was and gave the impression of cleanness. In the middle of the room was a huge master computer that met the ceiling; there were a few robots around the place, lying motionless on the floor. As Trunks looked around him, there was a loud banging sound and he swung round in time to see the door slam shut and disappear. A feeling of alarm went through him as he scanned the surface with both his eyes and fingers but neither of them could detect anything. Trunks rolled his eyes.

            "Bloody typical" he muttered to himself, since he was locked in he decided to look at the computer. He hoisted himself onto the single chair that was bolted to the floor and looked at it with interest. It was pretty easy enough to understand and from the look of it a Gravity room meant the user could control the gravity in the area to suit themselves. Trunks tilted his head slightly as he stared at the control. Since he was going to be in there a long time, he couldn't see the harm in trying it out slightly, just to see if his theory was right.

            He grinned as he pressed a button and typed in 10. A buzzing sound occurred and then he felt it, it was as if he was back at the fair, him and his mum, went to last year when they went on a roller coaster and were just going down the steepest drop and his stomach had been left at the top. He jumped lightly off the chair and was surprised by how hard he actually fell. He began walking round slightly but was disappointed to see that after the first minutes he was use to it. He made his way back to the machine and typed in 50. 

            He gasped as the buzzing increased and he automatically found himself on one knee. He frowned slightly, he could manage it, it was just harder than he thought. The computer voice suddenly spoke

            "Level one training has been activated." Trunks eyes widened as the robots that had been on the floor rose into the air and became active. Red eyes stared at him as they spoke

            "Target acquired attack" Trunks's stomach plummeted again, this time in fear. Did they just say attack? He was giving his answer a second later as a blast appeared, hurling straight towards him. He dived out of the way just in time, hitting the ground hard. He managed to roll and come to his feet only to dive again to miss another blast. He hit the chair dazing himself and watched groggily as one of the robots came towards him, the gun out. Before he knew what he was doing Trunks felt a rage course through him, there was no way he was going to go out like that. He held his hand out and watched in fascination as a blue light grew in the palm of his hand, growing with each second, he threw it at the robot and watched it make contact. The robot exploded. Trunks looked at his hand in amazement and shock. How the hell did he do that? Two robots came charging but before they could do anything they exploded in much the same fashion as the first one had. 

            Trunks blinked in surprise before he got to his feet and looked towards the door, his eyes widening before they narrowed into slits. Standing there by the door leaning against it, black eyes trained on him was his father. It had been him who had destroyed the two robots. A heavy silence reigned in the room as they both looked at each other. Finally Vegeta spoke

            "What are you doing in here?" he demanded roughly, Trunks frowned and stood to his full height, his head coming slightly up and his eyes glinting

            "Looking round" he replied coldly

            "Don't come in here again, it's not for a child like you" Trunks eyebrow rose at that.

            "Well the computer seemed happy to let me in" he replied proudly

            "It's a machine it doesn't know what it does" Trunks flushed slightly at the scorn in the older man's voice but ignored it. He stalked towards the door barely noticing the fact that it was still plus 50 gravity. As he reached it his Dad suddenly spoke "It was an energy blast" Trunks stopped and frowned at him

            "What?" he demanded rudely. God he hated the arrogant man in front of him, his fist curled into a fist. If he did one thing to his mother, just one then he'd kill him personally.

            "The blue light you produced it's called a energy blast" Trunks looked surprised ignoring the fact his Dad was talking to him as if he was a stupid idiot

            "So?" Trunks challenged, "There's nothing special about that," he said acting as if he knew what he was talking about. One of Vegeta's eyebrow rose as he looked at the boy

            "Yours wasn't true" Trunks flushed again but remain silent "But it could be. You have potential, I could show you what it truly means to be powerful" Trunks opened his mouth to tell him to get stuffed but no words came out and he found himself considering it. He had liked the feeling of destroying the robot with his own power and if he mastered it, then his mother would be safe. The only sacrifice would be having to learn it from the man, but his mother had said his father was a great fighter. 

            "Maybe" he found himself saying. Vegeta smirked

            "See you tomorrow, 5 in the morning and if you know what's good for you, you won't be late" 

            "Whatever" Trunks replied and left the room before he could change his mind. Vegeta closed the door smirking to himself. Well that had been easier than he thought.

There you go, Hope you enjoyed it, a wee bit of bonding there and it could grow…. Well it's bound to isn't it?

**A review would be nice; a flame would not so go to the relevant buttons please.**

**I'll update sooner this time. Promise**

**Hannio xxxx**


End file.
